


Chemistry

by Denmarksderps



Series: Septiplier College AU [1]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Jokes, Bonding, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, PewdieCry - Relationship mentioned, Septiplier - Freeform, Slight swearing, YouTubers - Freeform, in a sense at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denmarksderps/pseuds/Denmarksderps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a damn life saver.”</p><p>“Really? I thought I was a crazy bastard.” </p><p>The green haired student punched his arm lightly and gave him a bright smile. Mark couldn’t help but think that he could get used to this sudden burst of sunlight that was Jack pretty quickly, he was starting to be really grateful that Felix had pretty much kicked the guy out of his own dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> A lot can be improved about my writing, but I still like how this turned out.
> 
> Maybe I might do a couple of more works in this little AU and actually build it up to something?
> 
> Edit; Fixed typos.

**Knock, knock.**

_That’s odd_ , Mark thought. Didn’t Felix leave about five minutes ago? Did he forget something? The Korean-American shook his head and got up from where he’d been sitting against his bed on the floor, a couple of papers were strewn on top of said bed, now joined by the Chemistry book he’d been reading.

He paused when he stood in front of the door, the Swede had a key so he’d have no reason to knock, nor _would_ he. 

If only he could count the times that Felix had barged in while he was in a compromising situation. 

Mark rested his hand on the door handle and ransacked his head for people who might visit him at this hour of the evening. 

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Wade didn’t live on campus, Matt and Ryan didn’t either, Bob lived in a different dorm and was probably cramming for his test tomorrow and _‘the Grumps’_ as they called themselves had their game night on Wednesdays. _Who else is there?_

He gave up and decided to just open the door. 

Upon opening it he was met with a pair of bright blue eyes and hair that seemed to have been dyed an almost vibrant shade of green. “Ah, hey, sorry ‘bout knocking down your door this late!” The words were laced with an Irish accent and he could tell exactly who this person was. 

He was Cry’s Roommate and Felix’s best friend; _Jack_. For some reason Mark had never actually been introduced to the guy, sure he’d heard a lot about him from Felix and he’s seen him around, but that was about it. It was weird, honestly. He knew they shared a lot of friends and yet never had they met. 

The longer he stood staring at the Irishman, taking in his appearance, he was starting to believe they were all just trying to keep him for themselves. This guy was _adorable_ , with his dark grey beanie looking like it was about to fall off his head, his worn out dark jeans and his shirt with a print from a band that Mark was sure he’d never heard of before. 

He suddenly felt incredibly under dressed in his grey sweatpants and plain black t-shirt, at least they were both sporting a pair of slippers.

“So, uh.” Jack cleared his throat a little and he realised he might have stared for too long without saying anything. “You know how your roommate is banging my roommate,” He started, making small gestures with his free hand while the Korean-American nodded along. “and that he is currently on a ‘rendezvous’ in our dorm room,”

Before he could continue, Mark had thrown a hand to his mouth and gasped. “ _How scandalous_.” He whispered dramatically and was met with an amused snort, he decided then, that Jack seemed to be an alright guy.

“ _Anyway_ , what I’m trying to say is- “

“- You need a place to crash while the lovebirds are going at it.” He finished for him as he opened the door a little wider and cocked his head to the side as a gesture. “Come on in, the only thing that bites here is my Chemistry homework,” He jabbed his thumb towards his part of the room. “at least on my side that is.”

n

This time the Irishman did laugh while shuffling into the dorm room, throwing the duffel bag he’d been carrying on the bed that belonged to Felix. The Swede’s side of the room was, to put it lightly, a mess compared to Mark’s side, that was kept tidy to a certain point, although this was not guaranteed during the finals week.

“Thanks, man, ‘appreciate it.” Jack told him after he closed the door. “I don’t think we’ve ever been properly introduced, I’m Sean Mcloughlin, though everyone just calls me Jack, it’s a nickname of sorts.”

“Mark Fischbach, it seems like we’ve been running around actively avoiding each other without even knowing, huh?” The Korean-American grinned, as he grabbed the hand the other had stuck out to him and shook it. “Felix talks a great deal about your adventures, but this is the first time I’ve actually seen you face to face.”

The green haired student groaned. “Oh shite, which adventures are we talking about exactly?” He returned his hand from the greeting to place it upon his forehead.

Mark chuckled, his own hands coming to rest on his hips, and yes he was aware that he might have cocked his hips a little further to the side than normally. “I’ve heard about the “ _drunk driving in a stolen wheelbarrow during two am in the park_ ” incident, yes.” 

The first hour of him being there had gone much like that, Mark bringing up all the stories Felix had told him and in return Jack would be trying to explain his involvement, blaming everything he could get away with on the Swede. 

The Korean-American couldn’t remember when he’d last had that good a laugh.

“Hey, Mark,” The Irishman called out from where he was lying on his bed for the night, his duffel bag having been thrown down unceremoniously by the end of said bed. 

Mark had been gathering up the papers that were on his bed when he spoke; “It’s pronounced ‘Mark’ not _‘Merk’_.” He was met with a pillow to his face as the other sat up and threw a _‘Shut up’_ his way. He snickered and apologised, tossing the pillow back. “What’s up?”

“Are you any good at that devil’s work?” 

“Are you referring to the _various_ of animal bones I have stored behind one of the tiles on the wall in the bathroom?”

There was a prolonged silence where none of them spoke.

“I’m pretty decent at Chemistry, why do you ask?”

For a moment the green haired student looked torn between groaning or laughing, but he seemed to stick with the latter. “You’re one crazy bastard; you know that right?”

Mark grinned right back at him. “So I’ve been told.” He placed the papers he’d been holding on his desk which stood to the right of his bed, before grabbing his Chemistry book and making his way over to Felix’s side where the other was.

Jack scooted to the left so he could sit down next to him. “We’ve been going over that equilibrium stuff lately and I’m so fucking lost, could you _please_ help me?” He tilted his head, giving the Korean-American the best puppy eyes he could muster and while they were obviously meant as an added joke, Mark could not stop himself from getting sucked in by those striking blue orbs. 

He blinked a couple of times before composing himself, albeit sporting a small blush that didn’t seem to want to leave him, he smiled at the other. “Sure Jackaboy, no problem.” 

“Nice!” The Irishman threw his arms in the air during his exclaim and Mark had to stifle a laugh when his beanie fell off, his bedhead having been discovered.

Once the beanie was back in place and the Chemistry book was shared between them, they set to work.

Jack was surprisingly easy to teach, especially when the redhead had started promising him food if he stopped whining, the spontaneous study session didn’t take them a lot of time to get through and both of them were thankful of it.

“You’re a damn life saver.”

“Really? I thought I was a crazy bastard.” 

The green haired student punched his arm lightly and gave him a bright smile. Mark couldn’t help but think that he could get used to this sudden burst of sunlight that was Jack pretty quickly, he was starting to be really grateful that Felix had pretty much kicked the guy out of his own dorm room.

He threw his Chemistry book onto his own bed and went to get his phone from its place on the nightstand. “You okay with pizza?” He turned to look at the other, who rather adverted his eyes from him, his cheeks tinted pink and Mark could have sworn his gaze had been leveled with his ass. It took a slight breeze from the open window to his right, he’d completely forgotten to close that earlier, for him to realise his sweatpants were riding a little low. 

“Y-Yeah,” Jack cleared his throat, the poor guy didn’t just look embarrassed, but sounded embarrassed as well. Honestly Mark didn’t think he needed to be, after all the first thing he did when he showed up at his door was to stare at him for a good solid 10 seconds, granted it wasn’t at his ass. “I’m cool with pizza.”

The Irishman dared to look back at him and he met him with a cheeky grin, hell, he knew he looked good and Jack staring at him hadn’t bothered him at all, part of him actually wanted him to keep doing it, that was just his ego speaking though. _Right?_

Aware of the lack of awkward tension, his roommate for the night actually had the audacity to return the grin, waggling his eyebrows while doing so. It had ended up with Mark snorting rather unattractively and turning to his phone to punch in the number of the closest pizza parlour. 

Not long after they’d paid the delivery guy and gotten their pizza, they were seated on the Korean-American’s bed watching Breaking Bad on his computer. Both were sat against the wall with pillows in between and neither of them seemed to mind that their shoulders were pretty much glued to each other, due to the limited space upon said bed. 

Their food disappeared in almost record time, there was after all nothing quite like late night pizza, the carton box it had come in was discarded to the floor and they simultaneously slid down to a half sitting position. They shared a look and a smile, before turning their attention back to the screen.

Somehow Mark felt like him and Jack had known each other far longer than just a couple of hours, they had clicked so perfectly and he had been left wondering if the term _soulmates_ wasn’t just for show. 

_Wow_ he was getting really mushy all of a sudden there, where did that come from?

When the Irishman rested his head against his shoulder, apparently he’d been a lot more tired than he seemed, Mark in his sleepy state didn’t really mind at all. He found himself yawning before closing the computer and maneuvering it on to the nightstand. 

He looked at the time, _‘1 am’_ it read, he kind of understood why they’d both been so tired then. Another yawn escaped his mouth and his eyes started drooping, his head falling to rest upon Jack’s.

The Korean-American knew they’d both be incredibly embarrassed tomorrow when they wake up, but that was a problem for future Mark and Jack.

For now, he was too tired and too comfortable to even care.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't want to know about the "drunk driving in a stolen wheelbarrow during two am in the park" incident, trust me.
> 
> More is coming.


End file.
